Evil Creatures
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: *Complete* Sylvarlyn, an elf, encounters his most feared advesary. Bunnies!!! You'll have to read it to find out more...


These are a few little snippets of a story about me and my friends D&D characters. All of these characters will come together in a full length story, but I just wanted to have fun with them first. Look for others about Keralyn, Adam, and Feanaro!

For Kevin **: )**

Silvarlyn sighed as he stepped out of the woods. He wasn't a druid, but sometimes he felt best after spending time in the wild. He'd only wanted to get away from the city for a while, but his companions had stayed.

Keralyn, the elven rogue, was most likely robbing people blind without their, or her own, knowledge. She had a habit of suddenly acquiring other people's possessions. Adam, the half-elven ranger, was probably chasing after Keralyn, trying to prevent the accidental pick-pocket attempt. He would also be there to defend her if things got nasty.

Sylvarlyn sighed and ran a hand over his face, thinking of what the other half-elf was doing. Feanaro, also a ranger, had a great liking of ale and when drunk, fire. Many a time had one of the group had to pull him out of a tavern fireplace. Silvarlyn, an elf himself, considered him an abomination, not worth the arrow to kill.

Fean, as they called him, would have been dead long ago if not for Keralyn. Fean's stupidity while drunk amused the elf, and a happy rogue is an effective rogue. So Fean lived, but only for amusement.

Silvarlyn smiled as he began walking across the span of the grassy field. As much as he loved the forest, he wanted some real food.

He was about half-way across the field when he froze. There, right in front of him, was the creature he reviled the most. He drew his sword, but the creature did not flee. Instead, it just stared at the elf with its red eyes.

Silvarlyn shouted a prayer to the Protector, then charged the creature. The animal stared at him, the leapt away into the grass. Silvarlyn followed, but the ground seemed to fall from under him. He fell, then landed with a "Humph!" in the pitch black. He frowned, the blinked a few times, waiting for his elven night-sight to kick in. It did, and he recoiled in terror.

"Bunnies!" he cried. "Bunnies everywhere!" He grasped his sword and began slashing wildly. Bunny blood and parts spewed everywhere, but the elven assassin had gone mad and didn't notice.

As the bunnies fled, Silvarlyn spotted one bunny who refused to move. It simply glared at him. The elf paused for a moment, then leaned over to look at the critter. Seeing the flaming eyes he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "They're _evil_ bunnies." He reached out to pet the vile creature. "Evil bunnies are alright."

The bunny stared at him for a long moment, the nose gently twitching. Then it opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. Before Silvarlyn could react, the critter had sunk its teeth deep into the elf's wrist.

Silvarlyn leapt up, crying out in alarm. He frantically shook his arm, trying to loosen the rabbit from his arm, but the rabbit held tight. Then he froze for a moment, suddenly aware of hundred of eyes staring at him. Hundreds of bunnies had come out of hiding, and were now staring at him.

A high pitched shriek could be heard across the field as Silvarlyn frantically scrambled out of the bunny hell-hole, evil bunny still attached to his arm. He stumbled a few feet from the hole, and vainly tried to remove the bunny from his arm. It simply growled at him, and the elf felt the ground begin to shake.

He stared in horror as hundreds of fluffy bunnies poured out of the small hole. He shrieked again, then sprinted across the field, evil bunnies all hopping after him. He managed to reach the town, but the bunnies were still coming. He wanted to cry. It was all so, so horrible.

Meanwhile, Adam and Keralyn were walking down an alley, trying to get back to the tavern before Fean could get drunk. They were chatting about unimportant topics, but suddenly Keralyn froze.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Adam paused, and could then hear what sounded like thunder, but it wasn't in the sky. He frowned, then turned to the opening of the alley. A figure suddenly turned into alley, running straight at them. Adam drew his sword, just in case.

But is was Silvarlyn, looking scared to death and out of breath. He rushed up to Adam and put his hands on the half-elf's shoulders. Adam couldn't help but notice the cute little bunny that hung from one of his wrists.

"Adam! Keralyn!" Silvarlyn said with obvious effort. "You have to help me! They're after me!"

"Who?" Adam demanded, ready to help his friend. "Who's after you?"

Silvarlyn's eyes widened as the rumbling grew louder. He shrieked as a small group of bunnies turned into the alley, then ran off to the other side, still shaking his arm and screaming frantically. The small group of bunnies was soon followed by what could only be described as a stampede of bunnies. Thousands and thousands of evil bunnies hopped past Adam and Keralyn, trying to get the assassin.

When the last bunny had passed, Adam and Keralyn looked up at each other. They shook their heads sadly, then continued to walk on to the tavern, neither certain of what had just happened.


End file.
